Perseus Anubis Jackson and the Olympians
by BuddysLilSis
Summary: we all know about Percy & Annabeth. But what if there was someone else there the whole time? This is the story of that one peson.


Perseus Anubis Jackson

I don't mind being a half-blood. Unlike some others I know of. I really am a half-blood. I am half Greek, half Egyptian. I have powers from the Egyptian side that I keep trying to perfect, but it doesn't seem to work out. Oh well. My mother is Egyptian and my father is Greek. My dad wanted me to have a Greek name and my mom wanted my name to be Egyptian. They finally settled with Perseus Anubis. Perseus was the name of an Ancient Greek hero that was the son of Zeus. Anubis is the Egyptian god of death. He is also my grandfather. I have power over the dead. It's pretty cool. Anyway, most people call me Perry instead of Perseus because it is just easier to say. The day my life turned upside down was the day of my fifteenth birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Perry!" I rubbed my eyes as I walked into the kitchen of my grandfather's house.

When I say house, I mean a huge Egyptian style palace in the heart of the Egyptian Underworld. I have lived here all my life. I looked at all who greeted me and I only saw my grandfather and the shimmering ghost form of my mother. She died when I was only twelve, but I learned my dad was Greek, and I have his sea-green eyes and his black hair. I also have something that skipped my mom's generation and I somehow ended up with it. I'll explain later. I walked over to a big black cake. I could tell already by just the smell, that it was a triple chocolate cake with dark chocolate icing. It smelled good.

"Who made the cake?" I asked looking at my grandfather. His ear twitched as he shrugged.

I stared into his jackal eyes and he stared back. He looked like a hybrid of a jackal and a human. He stood upright like a human but he looked like a jackal. He wore a pair of sweat pants because he thought the old Egyptian wardrobe was a bit uncomfortable. His tail swished behind him. Finally he caved.

"I hired some ghost that was a famous chef. He did a good job actually." He said reaching his clawed hand towards the cake. I slapped his hand away before he even got within an inch of the cake. He rubbed it with his other hand and growled at me. I growled back. He turned around and grabbed something from the table behind him. He faced my way again and held out a present.

"You didn't have to get me anything. You never have gotten me a gift before though." Truth was, I was happy to actually get a gift. I never received an actual gift before.

"Open it. It is to make up for all the years we didn't get you anything." My mom said, her form flickering.

I removed the bow and tore open the box. In it was an Egyptian style bracelet cuff thing that the ancient people wore. On it was an onyx wolf holding a gold, glittering trident. I looked down at my tattoo/birthmark. The design matched it perfectly. I still didn't know why the wolf held a trident but I don't stay on one thing for too long. I hit the wolf on the bracelet and it popped open. I put it on over the tattoo/birthmark and closed it. It shut with a click. I lifted my hand to stroke the crescent moon amulet hanging on my neck by a strip of leather. My mother gave it to me with her dying breath and the moon started glowing blue ever since she gave it to me and it always has.

"I sense something in the bracelet. What is it?" I asked looking at my grandfather.

"You must name it. Then it can become anything. By the way, that bracelet is indestructible." He said looking down at me. I hate being short.

"I shall call you Anubis, after my grandfather." I thought looking at the bracelet.

"My lady. You have come at last." A voice whispered in the back of my mind. It sounded like a she and a bark more than a normal voice.

"Anubis, human form." I called.

A bright light flashed and before me stood a girl about my age. She had on a leather tank top and shorts. She had on a pair of combat boots. She had black hair like me but her eyes were wolf gold. She even had wolf ears instead of human ones and a wolf tail swished behind her.

"My lady. I am at your command." She said kneeling before me.

"Rise. Your human name is Amy. Your wolf name is Anubis." I said to her.

Her eyes glowed. "I can see why you are my lady. You have ears and a tail like I." She said rising.

Explanation time: I have wolf ears and a wolf tail. They skipped my mom's generation and I got them. Don't know how but I did.

"I want to go check out New York City. I am going to take Amy and go. Come on, Amy." I said morphing into a wolf. I love having wolf powers.

I looked over to Amy and saw her shimmer. The shimmering died and a wolf stood in her place. I looked ahead and started to run. Anubis followed. I felt a fire surround my paws. With a leap, I was into the shadows. Shadow traveling is totally awesome. I can't describe it though. Anywho, Anubis and I leaped out of the portal into Central Park. After making sure no one was around, we morphed into humans. I started walking to the entrance of the park, Amy walked beside me, matching me stride for stride. I looked up into the blue sky and gazed at it. After a few minutes, I tore my gaze away and walked out of the park. We walked until we reached the middle of nowhere. The scent of strawberries came on the wind. I looked around and saw a huge hill with a ginormous pine tree on it.

"Amy, go back to the bracelet." I said walking up to the hill.

She nodded and a bright flash occurred. I could sense her back in the bracelet. I walked up the hill and stopped at the pine tree to catch my breath. I looked up and I saw a blue house that looked like it belonged at the beach. I saw a bunch of Greek style buildings and thirteen weird looking buildings. There was even a forest and I could hear the ocean in the distance. I walked down the hill and up to the blue house. It was about four stories tall.

"Hello, anybody home?" I called from the steps on the porch.

"What may I help you with my dear?" An old guy asked me from my left. I looked over to where the voice was and I saw two people playing a card game.

"Where am I?" I asked walking towards them.

"Camp Half-Blood." The old guy said again.

The other guy looked like he had a little too much to drink. He had black hair and had on a shirt with tiger stripes all across it. I thought back to what I remembered from the Greek myths and found the named of the tiger shirt dude. I dipped my head.

"Greetings, lord Dionysus." Thunder boomed overhead.

"Don't call me by that name, Perseus Anubis. Names have power. Just call me Mr. D." He said.

A shiver ran down my spine. No one knows my real name but me.

"Why don't I take you on a tour of the camp?" The old guy said.

I nodded, just realizing he was in a motorized wheelchair. He shifted and his top half started to rise. I saw the front of a horse and realized with a start, he was a centaur. The wheelchair was just a box to contain his bottom half.

"By the way, my name is Chiron." He said walking over to me.

"You mean the trainer of Hercules and all that?" I asked.

"Yes, the very same." He said.

"Can you wait for a second?" I asked him.

"Sure, I shall be at the archery range if you need me. It is over that way." He said pointing the direction it was in. He galloped off.

"Okay." I called after him.

I walked over to what looked like a bunch of cabins. They surrounded a huge green clearing. In the middle was a young girl tending the flames of a fire. I walked over and sat down on the other side of the flames.

"Greetings. I have waited for your arrival, Perry. I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth." She said looking up and meeting my eyes.

"Nice to meet you, my lady." I said looking into her eyes.

I saw empty sockets that were filled with a warm, cozy fire. They made me remember all of the good times I had with my mom before she died. I smiled.

"Why doesn't anyone talk to you?" I asked as people walked around us without giving a second thought.

"You have been the first in a long time. Many don't pay attention but some do. You did."

I nodded. I got up and thanked her for letting me speak with her. I turned and ran off towards the archery range. As I approached, I told Anubis to turn into a bow. A quiver full of arrows appeared strapped to my back. I strung the bow and pulled out an arrow as I approached.

"Hey, Chiron. Can I take a shot?" I asked walking up, putting the arrow to the string.

"Take a shot, my dear." He said.

I had to shove past a group of people to get a spot. I pulled back the arrow and let it fly. My wolf ears pricked when they heard the whistling of the arrow as it flew. With a thump, the arrow struck the bull's eye. I smiled and my smile got bigger when I saw that my arrow went right in the middle of a group of arrows that cluttered the bull's eye. The group of kids looked at me in adoration. Or maybe jealousy.

"Nice shot. How did you learn to do that?" Chiron asked me trotting up.

"I have been practicing archery all my life. I'm going to go for a swim. Which direction is the ocean?" I asked Chiron. I held out my hand and the arrow released itself and flew to my hand. I slid it back into the quiver.

_Anubis, back to the bracelet._ I thought.

My bow shimmered and disappeared. Chiron pointed over to the left. I turned and walked off. I took off my combat boots and set them on the shore. I walked until the water reached my waist and dove in. I swam under the waves, among the fish at the bottom of the ocean. I could feel my lungs aching for the sweet air above the water. I did the most stupidest thing ever: I gasped for breath underwater. Amazingly, I could breathe normally. I shrugged and swam on. I swam until I reached a huge castle made of coral. I found an open window and swam in.

"Hello, anybody home?" I whispered in the empty hall.

"Who dares to enter the house of Poseidon?" A stern voice spoke in front of me.

"I do." I growled back.

"What is your name, trespasser?" The voice asked again.

"I am Perseus Anubis Jackson. Who are you?" I asked back with the same growl laid on my voice.

"My name is Triton. What are you doing in my father's castle?" He asked.

"Who is your father?" I asked, a bit of curiosity hanging on my voice.

"He is Poseidon, lord of the sea."

My head tilted and one of my ears stood up. A light flashed and I saw the shadow of the person I was talking to. Instead of having two legs, he had two fish tails, like a mutant merman. I looked at the light and saw it was being held by someone. My eyes widened when I saw what the light was from.

"Triton. Leave her alone." A deep voice said from behind the double tailed merman.

He swam away. I looked up at the man with the trident. The light at the tips left. He had green eyes, like mine, and his black hair was also like mine. I could see wrinkles around his eyes and I could tell he smiled a lot. He wore a Hawaiian type shirt and shorts. He smiled down at me.

"My dear daughter. I have waited to see you a long time. Come Perry, I wish for you to meet someone." He said before turning and shooting off.

I looked down my bracelet, finally understanding what the trident meant. I looked back up and willed the currents to shoot me after my father. As we shot through the water, I could feel my strength slowly fading. I called out for my dad to stop. I looked around and saw a giant shadow circling. It looked like a giant great white shark. I pointed to it, willing it to come to me. To my surprise, it came. It was dark grey on the top and a bright white on the bottom.

"How can I communicate with the shark?" I asked my dad.

He placed his hand on my forehead and I felt a small amount of power surge through me.

"Now place your hand on his head."

I put my hand on his head and I felt the same power that surged through me before, just leave me and enter the shark. Suddenly, I felt something in the back of my mind. I lifted my hand and burned on the shark's head was a blue crescent moon. A gold trident was laying across the moon. The shark turned his head to me and regarded me with one onyx eye.

_Who are you? I sense the sea within you but you have the ears and tail of some creature unknown to me. _

_I am Perseus Anubis Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, lord of the sea. My ears and tail are that of a wolf._

I morphed into my wolf form to show the shark what it was. It gave a slight nod. I morphed back to my human self.

_What is your name, mighty creature of the ocean? I gave you mine. _

_Your language has no translation for my name. Although I was once called "Jaws" by some human on a beach many moons ago._

_I shall call you Jaws. Why are we able to communicate like this?_

_The brand you gave me._

I tilted my head.

_What? _

_Once you put your hand on me, a link was formed. This link gives us the ability to understand each other like this. Look at your hand._

I looked down at my hand. The exact same brand I marked his head with, now shimmered on my palm. I went over to the shark and climbed on him like a motorcycle. I had my left foot on his left front fin and my right foot on his right fin. I grabbed the huge fin in front of me with both hands, one on either side.

_Now, follow my father. He wants to show me something._

_Yes, my lady._

_Please don't call me that._

_Okay. _

Poseidon shot off and the shark was able to keep up with him. We shot through the water at a speed that felt like it was race car fast. I don't think that any regular human could survive going through water at that speed. I looked around and saw a dolphin coming up to us from the left. It looked like a normal dolphin but I heard it in my mind as it acknowledged my father.

"Perry, this is Delphin, god of the-"

"Dolphins. Pleasure to meet you lord Delphin." I said.

_I am pleased to meet you as well, daughter of Poseidon. Why do you have the ears and tail of a wolf?_

_I asked the same question, lord Delphin. Go on, Perry, tell your story._

I told my story to Delphin and Dad also listened. Jaws also listened to the tale I told. I turned to Dad and asked if I could go back to the beach. He nodded.

_Jaws, carry me to my father's palace. I can find my way from there. _

"Perry, before you go, Anubis now can be a sea-wolf." He said floating next to Delphin.

"Her name isn't Anubis anymore. Her name is now Anu-seidon." I called as Jaws pulled away.

He swam until we could see the palace in the distance. Jaws came up to it and he just kept going. I was confused, we just passed the place I told him to drop me off at.

_Why did we pass the palace?_

_I am taking you to the beach where you entered the sea. _

_Oh. Okay, just wanted to be sure. _

He lifted his lip into a smile, showing off his three rows of razor sharp teeth. I looked at the gleaming teeth, wishing mine were sharp, and wishing I would never have to feel those against my skin. He carried me through the water until we came up to the same shore I started out at. The sky had an afternoon color to it and the sun was close to setting. I climbed off Jaws and thanked him for the ride. Turning around, I swam up to the shore. Once I reached the shore, I pulled on my combat boots and made my way to the cabins. I walked over to a low building that looked like a gray bunker more than a cabin. It had the number 3 above the doorway. I looked closer at the walls and noticed they were made of abalone. I opened the door and walked inside. Inside were six bunks that had silk sheets, and looked like they were made and no one ever used them. I turned around and found Chiron standing in the doorway.

"You can't be in here. This is the cabin of Poseidon." He said motioning to me to get out of there.

"Then I should stay here, Chiron. Poseidon is my father. I talked with him underwater, and I own a shark named Jaws." I said holding up the hand with the mark.

"Okay, then. Make yourself at home." He said turning to walk away.

I thanked him and morphed my hand into a wolf paw. I summoned the fire that brought me to New York and sliced the air in front of me. It rippled and opened leaving a portal large enough for me to grab my backpack that held the stuff I needed to blend in with the humans. I pulled out an overcoat and took out some scissors and cut off the sleeves. I slid the coat on and threw the removed sleeves back in my pack. I checked to see if my tail was covered and it was. I pulled out a long strip of cloth that was colored midnight blue out of my pack. I stowed my pack under my bed. I put back my ears and tied it around my head. I messed with it until it looked like the bandanna of the dude in Pirates of the Caribbean. Satisfied, I walked out of the cabin. Eyes turned to me as I walked into a pavilion and sat down at one of the tables. I looked around and I saw someone come out of a pink cabin that held people that easily would have been made popular. A girl with bright purple hair walked out of the cabin. I immediately got up and started to follow her. She looked like a rebel, with her black shirt, ripped jeans, and black Converse.

_CRACK!!!!!!_ Oops. I lifted my foot and looked down to find a stick snapped in half. Stupid stick. I looked back up and saw she was standing right in front of me. It said Camp Half-Blood on her shirt in silver letters and a warrior in Greek armor that looked like he was going to battle. I looked to her face and was startled to find her eyes were a bright green.

"Why were you following me?" She asked in a level voice.

"I just...I'm new here and I wanted to follow someone that knew their way around camp. I'm Perry, by the way. It's short for Perseus Anubis Jackson. What is your name?"

"Lilac. Which god is your parent?"

"Well I am half Greek, half Egyptian. My grandfather is the Anubis, the Egyptian god of death. My father is Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. I just learned I was his daughter today. Which one is yours?"

"My mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

"How long have you been here?"

"I just got here too. I arrived at the beginning of the summer. I learned the other day who my mom was. How old are you?"

"Fifteen. You?"

"Also fifteen."

A conch shell sounded in the distance. I felt my ears slightly lift when the conch was blown. I put my hand to my head to hold them down.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"Dinner. See you later?"

"Sure. Race you there?"

"You're on."

I immediately started running as soon as she said her answer. I laughed as when I heard her coming up behind me yelling that I cheated. We ran up to the pavilion.

"I win." I said coming to a stop.

"Only because you cheated." She said back, stopping beside me.

We walked into the pavilion and Lilac left me saying she had to be with her cabin. I walked over to Chiron and asked him which was the table for Poseidon. He pointed to an empty table in the front. I sat down and I was given a plate heaped with food and an empty goblet.

"Why is the goblet empty?" I asked Chiron.

"You can ask it for anything that is non-alcoholic." He told me.

"Awesome. Thank you. Sweet tea." I spoke to the goblet.

The goblet filled itself up with the drink. I took a sip. The sip turned into a gulp. It tasted perfect. I shivered with happiness. Chiron lifted his drink up into the air.

"To the gods." He said.

Everyone mimicked him and then got up to walk over to a fire burning in the middle. Being the new kid, I just followed everyone else. I looked at everyone in line and saw they were giving only the best to the fire. When it was my turn, I scraped a piece of steak into the fire.

"For Poseidon."

After I said that, the air around me smelt like a sea breeze. I smiled a bit. I went back to my table and saw this kid in the largest cabin, I figured out later that was the Hermes cabin, looking right at me. He was last in line, so I figured he was a new kid. He had black hair and sea-green eyes like me. Weird. I looked down at my steak, hoping he didn't see me. I looked back up and he was facing the fire. Relieved, I looked back down and stabbed my steak with a fork. I picked up the steak trying to keep it on the fork. I felt my teeth become sharper and pointed, the teeth of a wolf. When they stopped morphing, I bit into the steak with one huge wolf bite. Half of my steak was gone. I swallowed and felt the rest of me morph into a wolf. I climbed up onto the table and snapped up the rest of the meat on my plate. I climbed back to the bench, licking my chops, and returned to my human state. I looked up to find everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you do that?" Some one from my left asked.

"It comes from my grandfather. I have been able to do this my whole life. I am half Egyptian, half Greek." I said reaching for a turkey leg on the tray of a nymph that was standing next to me.

I bit into the leg and pulled off a huge piece of the meat. I continued to rip up the leg until they went back to their conversations. I sensed someone on the head of my table on the left side. I turned to find Chiron standing there, looking at me.

"What?" I asked again.

"You can take off the coat and bandanna. The campers here aren't what you would call mortal."

"Okay." I said sliding off the bandanna.

I felt my ears lift, happy to be out from under the bandanna. I stood and took off the coat. I felt my tail swish behind me. I heard everyone gasp as they all turned and looked at me again. I quickly sat down, making sure I didn't sit on my tail. Chiron made some announcements and the best one seemed to be about capture the flag. I was excited, the only capture the flag I had done was among the dead. That was really boring because they let my team win because I was on it. Kiss ups. When dinner was over, I got up and followed everyone else to a campfire. I sensed someone coming up behind me. I turned and found a blonde girl with grey eyes that looked like storm clouds.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. What is your name?" She said holding her hand out.

"Perseus Anubis Jackson, but you can call me Perry." I said shaking her hand.

"Who is your parent?"

"I am an Egyptian, Greek half-blood. I am the granddaughter of Anubis, the Egyptian god of death and the daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea."

"My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle."

"Sweet. Nice cap." I said referring to the one in her pocket.

"Thanks. It is an invisibility cap." She said pulling it out. It looked like a regular blue Yankees cap.

"Sweet. I want one."

"You want to be on my team for capture the flag?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said, spotting Lilac waving madly to me. "I gotta go. See you around?"

"You bet."

I turned and ran over to Lilac, passing the one kid I made eye contact with earlier. I shivered.

"Hey. Now we sing campfire songs and roast marshmallows." She said handing me a stick and a marshmallow.

"Awesomeness. I know a good campfire song." I said stabbing the marshmallow with the stick and holding it over the fire.

"What?"

"Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song, and if..." I started to sing.

"Not like that. Trust me, they are nothing you have heard before." She said interrupting me.

I hate the random SpongeBob moments I get. I listened as the songs started up and munched on my marshmallow. Once I got the lyrics, I joined in. The flames of the fire seemed to react to the crowd. They were bright orange and really high. I love the warmth of a fire. I threw back my head and let out a wolfish howl. Suddenly, the singing stopped and everyone was staring at me for the third time that day.

"I am half wolf, there is a full moon. Cut me some slack." I said as they turned away.

We sang a couple more songs then we had to go back to our cabins to go to bed. I grabbed my bag from where I stowed it and took out my pajamas. I quickly changed and flopped into bed.

"Ah, the comforts of a bunk. Anu-seidon, you can go human and take the other bunk across the room." I whispered in the night.

There was a shimmer of light and Amy was curled up in the bunk on the other side of the room. With a sigh, I went right to sleep.

I never usually dream in the Egyptian Underworld, but now I had an epic dream that looked like I was watching a channel on an HD t.v. I saw this kid with black hair trying to stop a fight going on between two people in togas. One was trimmed in blue, the other in green. I recognized them as Zeus and Poseidon. I watched as the kid got swallowed up by the beach and an evil voice spoke. It sounded like a steel blade going over a rock. I woke up with a start. I looked around, my eyes adjusting automatically to the dark cabin. Amy was conked out on the bunk across the room. I looked closer and saw she was all sprawled out on the bed. I tried to keep from laughing and silently climbed out of bed. I put my regular clothes back on and morphed into a wolf. I crept over to the door and opened it with a flick of my paw. I stalked out, shut the door, and headed over to the beach, my pelt blending in with the shadows of the night. I sat on the sand and morphed back to my human form. I looked up at the stars and all of the different constellations.

"Ah. What a peaceful night." I said to no one in particular.

_Yes human, it is a peaceful night._ A voice spoke from the ocean.

I just about jumped out of my skin. The voice sounded like it was a she, whoever was speaking. I watched as a silver wolf head appeared in the water in front of me. It had eyes as gold as buried treasure. On the top of its head was a black fin that started at the space between its ears and went down its neck. Wanting a closer look, I ran to the wolf and dove into the surf. I opened my eyes and I could see the whole form of the wolf. It had the body of a wolf until the middle of its body. From there down, it had a fish-like tail but larger than an average fish. The tail was covered with black scales that seemed like I was looking into a bottomless pit. Its body was covered with silver fur that seemed to glow and its paws were regular wolf paws. The fin ran down its back and disappeared at the tail.

"Who are you?" I asked it as it came closer to me.

_I do not have a name, young human. I am a wolf, but I am an ocean creature._

"Well, my name is Perry. I can give you a name. "

_Thank you, Perry. I would love to finally have a name._

"You shall now be known as Phantom."

_Why Phantom?_

"Your pelt is silver and ghost-like and I figured since you're a wolf, you move like a ghost."

_I see. I must go now. Day is getting closer and I have to stay in the shadows. So long._ Phantom said before swimming away.

I watched her go and then I shot towards the shore. I walked back to my cabin and flopped on my bed. I heard a noise and decided to investigate. I crept out of bed again as I began to morph into my wolf form. I looked on Amy's bed and saw her in her wolf form, curled in bed. I padded over to the door and pushed it open with my head. I trotted out and turned to shut it with a flick of my paw. I looked around again and ran, silent as a ghost, to the Big House. I slowed as I approached it. I morphed back to my human state and walked slowly up the steps to the door. I turned the knob and opened the door. I quietly shut the door behind me and started for the stairs. I morphed back into my wolf form and silently ran up the stairs to the door. I morphed back and opened it. I stepped inside, looking around. There were a bunch of different trophies from previous years. I looked over and saw a withered hippie lady sitting on a stool. I walked closer, feeling pulled by the mummy. I watched as the mouth opened and an eerie, green mist emerged from its mouth. I stood there, terrified. The creepy mist swirled around me and covered up my combat boots.

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

I felt myself shaking on the inside. I shook my head to clear it, and faced the mummy.

"What is my destiny?" I asked it.

The mist swirled to form a person in front of me. I gasped as I came face to face with my mom. She looked like my mom, but she was made up of the green mist that came out of the Oracle.

_You must find the one that shares your blood,_

_And protect him until manhood._

_Until the day he turns sixteen, _

_You shall remain fifteen._

I watched as the mist swirled and snaked back to the mummy. The words the Oracle said were racing through my mind as I crept out of the room. I silently ran down the stairs and back to my cabin, making sure the doors were shut behind me. I morphed into a wolf and ran over to my cabin. I had just flopped on my bed when I heard something blowing in the distance.

"Is it time to get up? Because I don't want to." Anu-seidon said curling up tighter.

I morphed back to my human side and sat down next to her. I lifted my hand and started poking her in her side. Eventually, she opened an eye and looked at me.

"You don't even have to do anything. All you have to do is stay in the bracelet." I told her standing back up.

She stood up and stretched. She shook herself and with a shimmer of light, she was gone. I walked around the bed and out the door. I looked around the area outside the cabins and spotted Lilac heading towards an arena type thing. I ran off after her, as she entered the arena.

"Lilac, wait for me!!!" I shouted to her.

Luckily, she stopped and turned to my direction.

"Hey." She said as I walked up.

I waved to her, tired from the run.

"Come on. This is where we practice battle moves." She said leading me in.

I looked around and saw the stands facing a huge clearing in the middle. A couple people were sitting in the stands. An college age guy was showing the kids how to disarm someone. I told Anu-seidon to go into to sword mode. I curled my hand into a fist and felt the leather wrapped hilt of a balanced sword.

"Who is the blonde guy?" I asked Lilac.

"Luke, the leader for Cabin Eleven and the best sword fighter in camp." She whispered back.

I watched as the kid he was versing knocked the sword out of his hand. I silently cheered the kid on and a grin appeared on my face. When it was over, I walked up to Luke and hid my sword behind my back.

"Hey. I'm Perry. I'm new here, so can you show me a few moves?" I asked him, holding out my hand.

"Luke. Sure. Come on and I can show you what I was practicing on Percy."

_Who's Percy?_

_I don't know. Keep quiet and don't yell "ow" every time you get hit._

He walked over to get a sword and saw him grab another. he held it out to me and I showed him my sword. He looked down at it and put the other one he had in his hand down. I held up my sword in a fighting position. He did the same. I narrowed my eyes as I studied him, looking for a weakness. He sliced at me and I blocked it away. I went for his neck and he raised his sword to block mine. I quickly changed direction and went for his hand. I twisted and his sword flew and clattered to the ground. I held my sword point at his throat. He held his hands up and I gently lowered my sword.

"Wow. Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked me, looking as happy as a kid in a candy store.

I sighed. This was like yesterday at archery.

"I have fought dead Egyptians. They were the best fighters of the ancient Egyptian army and I beat them all." I said holding my sword behind my back again.

_Anu-seidon, you can go back to the bracelet._

_Okay. Tell me when I can be human._

_Okay._

I felt my sword disappear and my hand went back to my side. I felt one of my ears lift and I heard something in the distance. A conch shell. I turned and ran off, morphing into my wolf form as I went. I raced over to the source of the sound. I came up and morphed back to my human self. Everyone was coming in for breakfast. I walked up and found Lilac sitting on the ground, eating alone. I grabbed a plate of food, gave some to the gods, and went to sit next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

She nodded. I sat down and watched as everyone else got their food. We ate in silence and I thought about what the Oracle told me.

The next couple days came and went like a blur. I met the new kid over that time. His name is Percy, Percy Jackson. Turns out, he has my last _and_ my first name. That was kind of weird. Next thing I knew, it was Friday, the day of the Capture the Flag. I was excited. I ran up to the woods, eager to begin. I got there right as Chiron came up to a slab of rock. I summoned my shadow-travel powers and sliced the air with a paw. The portal opened as I morphed my hand back to normal. I reached into the portal and pulled out another backpack. I unzipped it as everyone else came up. I pulled out my helmet and put it on my head. I strapped on my armor as everyone grabbed their armor. I had no shield, the indestructible bracelet would be serving as my shield. I morphed into a wolf and felt my armor falling onto my wolf body. My bracelet still shone on my front left leg. I stood up on my back legs and felt my armor fall into place yet again. I bent down to straighten the braces that covered my shins as everyone suited up. I swept my gaze over the group suiting up. I found the person I was searching for. I ran over to her.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Hey. Whoa. What happened to you?"

"What, this? This how I look when I played it back in the Egyptian Underworld."

"Um, okay."

"What color are we?"

"Blue."

"Okay."

I ran my paw over the middle of the top of my helmet. A blue fire appeared and ran down the middle of my helmet. Annabeth looked at my helmet in fascination. The fire flickered when I turned my head to look at Chiron. I felt the eyes of everyone else on my head. I shook it and the fire quivered. There was a loud "THUD!" as Chiron pounded his hoof on the slab of rock. I turned to him and listened as he spoke the rules. I swept my gaze over the whole crowd. Suddenly, everyone started cheering. I stood still as everyone flowed past me, eager to get in place and begin. I looked around for Annabeth. Spotting her, I quickly made my way over to her.

"Why don't you have a sword?" Annabeth asked me as I padded up to her.

"No. Wait a second." I told her.

I grasped the moon that hung at my throat. I yanked it off and threw it in the air.

"Hurricane!" I yelled into the sky.

A shining bronze sword fell down. I grabbed the hilt and held it out to examine. The hilt was wrapped in leather and the guard thing had a glowing blue crescent moon right in the middle.

"Sweet."

I made a mental note to ask my mother where she got the moon.

"Come on. I want you to grab the flag."

"Why?"

"You have an advantage over everybody else."

"Okay. Wolf pack, COME!!"

Suddenly, five wolves ran out to meet me. The weren't normal wolves, but dead wolves I found that were wandering. I watched as thick leathery skin, stretched over their bones. A thick, gray pelt covered each of them. I turned back to Annabeth, but she wasn't there. I looked around for her but saw no one. I ran into the forest, the wolf pack on my heels. I stopped and the pack circled around me. I swept my gaze, looking for the flag. Seeing it, I ran. The wolf pack ran ahead of me. I reached for the flag as someone shoved me off balance. The pack turned on the person that pushed me as I saw someone with a blue helmet on snatch the flag and start running. I looked around for my sword but felt my amulet back on my neck instead. My anger flared as I left the pack to handle the person that took the flag. I fell to my four paws and poured on the speed. I caught up with him in a few seconds and passed him entirely. I ran up to a small creek and found one kid from my team surrounded by a group of people wearing red helmets. I looked closer and saw the kid on my team was Percy Jackson, the new kid. I crouched in the woods, eager to see what would happen. I watched as he fought all of them, and started to lose. He stepped into the creek that ran behind him and I could see him grow stronger. He took on all of them and even broke the one's spear. Annabeth came up, stunned. He walked out of the water and suddenly his energy left. I walked out of the woods and up to the creek.

"Hey." I said walking up.

They both looked at me and I noticed something on Percy's arm.

"How did that happen?" I asked, pointing to the scratch on his arm.

"Percy, get into the water." Annabeth ordered him.

He stepped backward into the creek. I morphed back to my human self as everyone came up behind us. I saw him perk back up like before, as if he had drank a cup of coffee.

"Whoa." I said, my eyes staring at the slice on his arm.

He looked down as it closed up and disappeared all together. My attention was drawn to a shiny thing over his head. It was a green trident, the symbol of my father. Oh snap, I have a brother. I watched as everyone around me knelt, well all but me. I just stood there, shocked.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God." Chiron said as the trident faded.

Suddenly, he was thrust into my cabin. I was thrilled, but also a little annoyed. I wouldn't have the whole cabin to myself. I walked up to him and clasped his shoulder.

"Wow, who would have thought?" I asked him, "Come on, I'll help you get your stuff from the Hermes cabin."

"You don't have to. It isn't that much."

"Okay. I will be in the cabin if you need me." I said as I turned and walked off.

I looked around for Lilac as I walked to my cabin. Seeing her, I waved for her to come to me. She got the message and came up running.

"Guess what!"

"What?" she asked, out of breath from her run.

"Percy is my brother!"

Her face was priceless. Her mouth was gaping open like a fish. I burst out laughing and so did she.

"Come on. You can help me make some space for him."

"Okay."

I led the way to Poseidon's cabin, Lilac matching me step for step.

_Hey. You can be human if you want. _

Suddenly, Amy was walking next to me also. Lilac stopped and looked at Amy.

"Who is she?"

"My name is Amy. Hi, Perry has told me a lot about you." She said holding her hand to Lilac.

"Hey." She said taking Amy's hand.

I walked on toward the cabin, leaving the other two behind. I got a few feet away before I heard the grass crunching behind me. I laughed as Amy and Lilac came running up to me.

"Don't leave us next time."

"Then don't stop for a chat."

"Okay. Fine, you win."

We crossed the field and walked up to my cabin. I opened the door and led them inside. We set to work, making it look nice for Percy. A few minutes after we finished, he came inside.

"Wow. This place looks great."

"Thanks. We worked hard." I said, laying on my bunk.

Lilac and Anu-seidon were on the bed next to mine. Anu-seidon was curled up in her wolf form and Lilac was sitting next to her, stroking her back.

"Which one is mine?" He asked.

I pointed to the one across from mine. He set a shoe box on the bed and opened it up. I sat up and shook my head. I looked at the box, wondering what was inside. Percy pulled out a horn and set it on a table next to his bed. I snapped my fingers and two hooks appeared on the wall above the table. He looked at me and set the horn on the hooks. I got off the bunk and walked over to him.

"Where did that come from?" I asked pointing to the horn.

"I fought the Minotaur."

"What?!?"

"Yeah. I know."

"That is actually pretty cool." Lilac said leaving Anu-seidon on the bunk and walking up to me.

Anu-seidon looked up and walked over and sat at my side. I placed my hand on her head between her ears. She looked up at me and I smiled down at her. I lifted my hand off her head and watched as she shimmered and Amy appeared, sitting next to me. Percy looked alarmed but it died. Lilac got up, said goodbye and went to her cabin. I walked to my bed and flopped on it, instantly falling asleep.

The next few days went by and I awoke to find the bunk across from me empty. I got up, changed, and walked outside. My overcoat was on me and my bandanna was in my pocket. I looked up into the sky and saw a storm brewing in the distance. I walked over to the Big House, seeing my brother already there. Chiron was there with Dionysus. I looked back up and found the storm was right over head. A raindrop hit my ear and it twitched. Suddenly, rain started to pour down on camp. I pulled out my bandana and tied it on my head, the ends flying in the breeze. I turned my head to look around camp as the rain poured down. Lilac was outside, dancing in the rain in the clearing in the middle of the cabins. She seemed happier than usual. I waved her over to the deck of the Big House. She ran over to the Big House, a huge grin spread over her face. She ran up the stairs and over to me. Her purple hair was dark and slick from the rain.

"I just love it when it rains."

"I can tell."

I turned and saw Percy walking into the Big House. I dragged Lilac behind me, pulling her by her arm. I walked over to Chiron. "Why is Percy going into the Big House?" I asked.

"He has to go see the Oracle. He and two others are going on a quest."

I just noticed a scrawny kid standing next to Mr. D. He was wearing a rasta cap, baggy jeans, high tops, and an orange shirt. He had a tin can in his hand and bit a huge bite out of the metal. I walked over to him and held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Perry."

"Grover." He said swallowing and shaking my hand with his other one.

"What are you?" I asked him.

"I'm a satyr." He said taking another huge bite out of the can.

"Sweet. Let me guess, you are going with Percy on the quest aren't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"You look like you are going on a cross country trip. Who else is going?"

"I am."

I turned, and Annabeth appeared next to me. She held her baseball cap in her hand like she had just taken it off. She pulled another cap out of her back jeans pocket.

"Here. My mother wanted me to give you this." She said handing me a baseball cap like hers.

The cap was sea-green with the same symbol that shimmered on my palm. I put it on over my bandana and looked down at where I thought my body was. I couldn't see anything at all. I pulled the cap off and stuck it in a pocket in my overcoat.

"Sweet. Tell her I said thank you."

"Sure."

I walked back out into the storm, Lilac following happily. Anu-seidon was trotting at my heels. I opened the door and found a package sitting on my bed. I picked it up and a sheet of paper fell off. I picked it up to examine it. It was a slip for me to sign. I grabbed a pen and signed my name on the line. The paper disappeared in a flash. I picked up the package and opened it up. Inside was a sea-green collar with a gold trident hanging from it. I looked closer and saw the collar was decorated with pictures of ancient Egyptians. Underneath the collar was a charm bracelet. It had a bunch of different sea creatures and the things that stood out the most were a big, white shark tooth and a sapphire crescent moon. I looked into the box and saw a folded note. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Perry,_

_The collar is for Anu-seidon, the bracelet for you. The shark tooth is to summon Jaws, the moon is to summon Phantom. The collar and bracelet are linked so you will know if Anu-seidon is ever in any danger. The crescent moon around your neck is the sword I wanted your mother to give you when you turned sixteen. It is called Hurricane, meant to strike with force and destroy anything that stands in your way. _

_Poseidon, God of the Sea_

I took the collar and strapped it around Anu-seidon's neck. I slid the bracelet on my right wrist, admiring how all the charms glistened in the cabin lights. I walked out and over towards the Big House.

"Where did they go?" I asked Lilac when we got to the Big House.

"I can answer that one. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth went on a quest."

I spun around, my body falling cleanly into a fighting stance. It was only Chiron in the doorway. I went back to normal as soon as I saw him.

"What are they doing?"

"They have to find Zeus' master bolt."

My jaw dropped, shocked.

"How could he lose that?"

"Someone has stolen it, and Percy has to find it."

"I have to go with him. I have to protect him." I said, my voice gathering an edge of steel.

"You can't. He has enough people to protect him."

I spun on my heel and strode away, dragging Lilac with me. I stopped in my tracks and a smile lit up my face. I pulled out my invisibility cap and put it on my head. I turned to Lilac, she was looking around for me. I held back my laughter and ran over to my cabin. I pulled the cap off and started to pack my backpack. I looked over the window and saw Lilac still looking around. I silently slid my pack on my shoulder and walked out of my cabin. I walked up to her, morphed my hand into something similar to my grandfather's, and gripped her shoulder. She quickly spun around and the frightened look on her face changed to one of disgust. I silently laughed in my head as she lectured me about not ever doing that again.

"Pack up. We have a quest to accompany."

A smile lit her face and she ran to get packed up.

"You are not making a wise decision."

I turned around and saw a tall blonde lady that had grey eyes. She looked like Annabeth. The names of the Greek goddesses raced through my mind. I dipped my head, like I did for Mr. D.

"Greetings, Lady Athena."

"Hello, Perry. I gave you the invisibility cap because I saw you admiring my daughter's. I saw the purple haired girl looking at yours. Here, this one is for her." She said, handing me a cap.

I took it and she disappeared in a blazing fire. I looked at the cap in my hand. It was a deep black with a bright, neon purple heart. It looked pretty sweet. I heard grass crunching and I turned to find Lilac running up to me with a black backpack hanging off her shoulder.

"Whoa, sweet cap." She said, pointing to the one in my hand.

"This is actually for you." I said handing it to her.

She took it from my hand and slid it on her head. She disappeared the instant she put it on. I put mine on and used my wolf senses to track where she was going. She walked up the hill and outside of the boundaries. I slid off my combat boots and morphed my feet into wolf paws. I silently stalked up the hill and out over to Lilac. I morphed my paws back to my feet and slid my shoes back on. I pulled off my cap and Lilac did the same. I howled into the rain. My wolf pack came running as soon as I quit howling. The five wolves stood there, waiting for orders.

"Bike form. Now"

The wolves merged into each other to form one giant wolf. It laid down and in a flash of dark light, my bike was standing in front of me. The body looked like a giant wolf. The ears turned into the handles and the paws were connected to the tires. It looked like a wolf in mid-leap. I hopped on, motioning for Lilac to get on behind me. She stood there, hesitant.

"It doesn't look safe."

"Just get on before anyone finds out."

She thought about it for a second and immediately hopped on behind me. I felt her wrap her arms around me. I revved the engine and shot off down the road. All the trees sped past us. I hit a button on the console in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Tracking Percy. I have to protect him, the Oracle told me to. Got him! Hang on for the ride of your life!!"

I popped a wheelie and I turned towards a huge rock in the road. I sped up to the rock and her grip around me tightened. I dodged the rock and passed cleanly into the cold shadow. We sped through the shadows and came out at the Egyptian Underworld. I slid to a stop and Lilac quickly hopped off. I put the kickstand down and climbed off.

"Where are we, and why are we here?"

"Come on. My grandfather has something for you and Percy."

"Okay."

"Just stick with me and you will survive."

I led her down the courtyard and into the palace. I walked into the foyer and turned to a set of stairs that were on my left. I ran up, leading Lilac to my room. I opened the door and found a box on my bed. I walked over to it and opened it. Inside were two bracelet cuffs like mine. One was black with a neon purple heart, the other was sea-green with a gold trident. I pick up the black one and handed it to Lilac. I looked back into the box and saw another bracelet cuff. I was a shining gold with a huge grey owl. I put the lid back on the box and ran over to my closet. I grabbed a duffle and threw it on the floor. I filled it with my clothes and told Lilac to get me the box. She ran to get it and speed walked over to me. I looked up from where I was kneeling and saw Lilac with the box. I slipped my backpack off my shoulders and threw that into my closet instead. I stood back up and looked at Lilac. She was trying to get the bracelet on.

"Here, let me help."

She handed me the bracelet and I hit the heart. The bracelet popped open and I put her wrist in and shut it. I wanted to test something, so I grabbed one of my many daggers that I kept in my closet. I closed my hand around the hilt and sliced the bracelet. The dagger bounced off harmlessly.

"Okay, yours is indestructible too. Come on, let's go." I said shouldering the duffle and sliding the dagger into a sheath. I tied the sheath to my belt and ran out of my room, down the stairs and to my bike. Lilac followed me the whole time. I hopped on my bike and slid my head through the strap of the duffle. It ran diagonally down my back. As soon as Lilac got on and gripped my body, I revved the engine again and gunned it. I drove into the shadows and we were shadow traveling again. This time, we came out at the city of St. Louis. Lilac and I got off the bike and walked into the city.

"Go. I will howl if I need you."

The bike turned into the big wolf. It nodded it's head and disappeared. I ran over to a train station and Lilac followed close behind me. Three people got off the train. They looked familiar and like kids. They started to walk away towards the Gateway Arch.

"Come on Lilac. Let's go see the arch."

We followed them all the way to the arch. Turns out, you go underground to go to the top. I actually didn't mind it until I saw the sardine cans they called elevators. I hate small, enclosed spaces. They drive me insane. Suddenly, I realized who the kids were. They were Percy, Grover, and Annabeth. Lilac and I got in behind them to go up to the top of the arch. We got shoved in with a fat lady wearing a bunch of jean material with a Chihuahua, Percy, Grover and Annabeth.

"What are you doing here?!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"Sightseeing. What did you expect?" I said sarcastically.

"You are supposed to be at camp." She said with a steel edge on it.

"The Oracle told me to protect him." I told her.

She looked at me quizzically. I told her about my thing from the Oracle. Finally, she sighed as someone who had been defeated.

"Okay, you can come."

Lilac and I slapped high-fives. I heard a high-pitched barking and looked down. The Chihuahua was barking at the five of us.

"Hush, Sonny."

Amazingly, the dog shut up until we reached the top.

"Is that his name,Sonny?" Percy asked the jean lady.

"No." She said.

The elevator reached the top and we all got out and examined the scenery. People streamed around us and suddenly, the only people left were Percy, Lilac, me, the jean lady and her Chihuahua, and a family.

I stood at the window, still examining the city below. I felt the arch shake and I turned to see what was going on. There was a huge gaping hole, the jean lady had scaly skin, the Chihuahua was a giant monster, and Percy was nowhere to be found. Lilac was standing next to me, ready to fight. I morphed into my wolf form and I howled. The Chihuahua turned to me and Lilac. Suddenly, I felt the spirits of the five wolves of my pack and I grew in size. I grew until I reached the size of the monster in front of me. It had a lion's mane made of blood, a canine-ish body, and a tail that was a rattler. It had a collar under the mane. I scanned it to see if it would give me a clue about how to defeat it. It, unfortunately, didn't but I learned it was a Chimera. I crouched as if I was going to jump on it.

"LILAC!!! GET THE PEOPLE AND GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!"

She shoved the family and the guard into the elevator and hit the down button. I made the wolf spirits shrink me and armor sliding on my fur, covering me. I stood on my hind paws, still the height of the Chimera. I threw my amulet into the air and caught my shining sword.

_Anu-seidon, sword form. Get ready to fight!_

My other sword appeared in my left hand. I grasped the hilt and took my fighting stance, my tail lashing. I saw something flash by me, and I leaped, thrusting my sword where I was. I landed and saw the head of the rattler, slowly rolling to a stop. The Chimera roared in pain. I jumped again and with a fierce slash with both my swords, the collar fell off. I landed on the ground and rolled underneath the Chimera's neck. I held my swords up and stabbed its throat, rising, driving the swords in deeper. I knelt and slid my swords out in a diagonal direction. The Chimera started choking and it exploded into dust. I rose, both my swords disappearing. I turned to face the jean lady and I shrank, the wolf spirits leaving me. I turned around and dove right out of the gaping hole in the arch. I morphed back to a human as I fell. I rose my hand to my throat and felt the amulet back on the leather strip. I curled up and put my arms around my legs.

"CANNONBALL!!!!!" I yelled happily as I neared the water.

With a splash, I landed in the Mississippi River. I opened my eyes and the water was really brown and murky. A shadow flashed past me. I swam over to it. It was Percy, pulling Riptide out of the mud. I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me. I gave him a smile. Together, we swam up the Mississippi. We came up at a floating McDonald's, I willed myself to be soaked and I was. I shook the water droplets off of me when I walked up to the bank. I immediately spotted a bright purple head. I ran straight over to her. I willed myself to be dry and all the water disappeared.

"Hey." I said coming to a stop.

The girl turned and I was standing in front of Lilac. Next to her were Grover and Annabeth. Percy came up a minute behind me. I slung my bag off my shoulder and set it on the ground. I unzipped it and pulled out the box. I zipped it back up, handed the box to Lilac, and slung my duffle back on my shoulder. I stood and Lilac gave me back the box. I threw the lid off and pulled out the two bracelets. I threw the box into the woods with the lid.

"Hold out your hand." I told Percy, pushing the trident to open the bracelet.

I shut it with a click. He looked down at his left arm, admiring it. I motioned for Annabeth to do the same. I pushed the owl on hers and it popped open. I shut it on her wrist. She seemed really happy that it had an owl on it.

By: Rebecca 


End file.
